When You're Gone
by FleursLove
Summary: REPUBLISH! Pernah di FP Summary? Apa itu summary? /Slapped/ Pairing : KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Tittle : When You're Gone**

**Author : Pyo Han Byul a.k.a Les Mille Fleurs**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Pairings : Taoris**

**Cameo (Pairings) : Xiuchen/Chenmin**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari Lagu When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne. ALL KRIS POV**

_Happy Reading~_

_And the story begin~_

**_I always needed time on my own_**

**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku kembali ke tempat ini. Ya, rumah ini, rumah yang penuh dengan kenanganku.

_**KRIIET..**_

Perlahan ku buka pintu, menghirup udara dan aroma yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan dari rumah ini. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaanya di tempat ini. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah figura foto yang nampak sudah berdebu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai figura itu.

_**TES..**_

Tanpa dapat ku bendung, airmata ku menetes dengan sendirinya. Sakit, perih, pedih, rindu semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang begitu melihat foto yang terpajang di dalamnya. Dengan perlahan aku menghapus debu yang menempel di figura foto itu. Kini dapat ku lihat foto itu dengan jelas. Foto dua orang namja yang tampak sangat bahagia, ya, terutama namja manis yang tengah memeluk namja tampan itu dari belakang. Dan kalian pasti menebak kalau namja tampan itu adalah , aku lah namja tampan yang ada di dalam foto itu. Dan namja manis yang memelukku dari belakang adalah namjachinguku. Namjachingu yang sering aku sakiti, tapi dia tetap sabar menghadapiku. Yang selalu aku buat kecewa, tapi dia masih tetap bisa tersenyum padaku. Yang selalu merengek manja kepadaku, dan aku menyukai itu. Ya, aku menyukai.. ah.. ani. Lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai dirinya.

_**TES..**_

_**TES..**_

Perlahan tapi pasti, airmata mulai mengalir dengan deras begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian saat dimana aku telah membentaknya dan bahkan tanpa sadar sudah melayangkan tamparanku kepadanya. Masih terekam dengan jelas betapa kaget dan shock wajahnya saat itu. Tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang teramat dalam kepadaku.

oOo

_**Flashback..**_

_"Geegee.. Aku pulangg..."_

_Suara seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasiku begitu saja. Saat ini aku sedang benar-benar sibuk menghadapi tugas-tugas akhir kuliahku. Aku mengacak rambutku, kesal._

_"Ah.. Kau sudah pulang Tao." Aku hanya melirik sekilas kepada Tao -namjachinguku-._

_"Nee.. Kau sedang apa gee?" Tao bergelayut manja pada diriku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat risih saat ini._

_"Aku sedang sibuk Tao. Tolong jangan seperti ini." Aku tetap fokus pada tugas dan layar laptopku. Dapat ku lihat dari sudut mataku Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ingin rasanya diriku memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mengecup bibir merah mudanya yang sangat menggoda itu. Yang sudah seperti candu untukku setiap kali aku mengecup bibir mungilnya. Tapi, entahlah untuk saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya._

_"Ge..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Apa aku mengganggumu gee?"_

_"No"_

_"Geee.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Aku lapar.." Tao mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku._

_"Di dapur sudah aku siapkan makanan.. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa makan duluan."_

_"Anii.. Aku akan makan kalau kau juga makan gee.." rengeknya. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit merasa emosi dengan rengekannya yang terdengar sangat menggangguku._

_"Aku sedang sibuk Tao.. Dua hari lagi aku harus menghadapi sidang. Apa kau ingin aku gagal?" Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Tampak wajahnya begitu sendu melihatku._

_"Ne.. Ne.. Arraseo.. Aku makan sendiri saja." ujarnya. Tampak sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya. Apakah aku sudah melukai perasaannya? Entahlah.. Pikiranku benar-benar tertuju pada tugasku saat ini._

_"Baguslah.. Makan yang banyak ne.. My baby panda Tao.." Aku mengacak rambut hitamnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Lalu ia beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Ah.. bukan.. Kamar kami berdua lebih tepatnya._

_**BLAM..**_

_Keadaan kembali hening. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan berat. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa emosiku sedang tidak stabil, mungkin ini akibat tugas yang sangat membuat kepalaku serasa ingin meledak. Padahal biasanya, jika dia mengeluarkan aegyo atau rengekkannya aku pasti langsung luluh. Tapi untuk saat ini, entah mengapa itu terasa sangat amat mengganggu untukku. Ah.. Molla.. Lebih baik aku kembali fokus kepada tugasku._

_"Arrghhhhhhh.. Kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi seperti ini." Aku mengacak rambutku, frustasi._

_**KRIEETT..**_

_Aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu aku melihat sosok Tao yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan dan tengah tersenyum manis kepadaku._

_"Aku membawakanmu teh dan cemilan gee.. Kau harus mengisi perutmu walau hanya dengan kue-kue ini." ujarnya lalu meletakan nampan itu di samping laptopku._

_"Ah.. Ne.. Gomawo Baby Panda.." ujarku lalu mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya. Jujur saja, sedaritadi aku belum beranjak dari posisiku. Tugas-tugas ini benar-benar menyita waktuku._

_"Cheonmaa gee.."_

_**CHU..~**_

_Ia mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu mengambil bangku dan duduk di sampingku. Matanya tertuju pada layar laptopku._

_"Kenapa kau duduk disini Baby Panda?" tanyaku heran._

_"Anniyooo.. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah serius gege yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari jarak sedekat ini." Ujarnya sambil bertopang dagu dan mengeluarkan sedikit aegyonya._

_"Huftt..~" Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Lalu tanpa beragumen lama-lama, aku kembali memfokuskan diriku ke layar laptop. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya yang tampak mulai bosan, dan itu berarti sebentar lagi dia akan merengek manja kepadaku. Dan benar saja dugaanku.._

_"Geee.. Apa kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan sebentar saja?" ujarnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tanganku._

_"Tidak bisa Tao.. Aku benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikannya." Aku menepis tangannya. Tampak dia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku._

_"Ayolahh geee.. Kau pasti sudah lelahh kan.. Hanya jalan-jalan di taman saja gee.."_

_"Tidak Tao.."_

_"Gee..."_

_Rasanya batas kesabaranku sudah melebihi batasnya dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berteriak kepadanya dan menampar wajahnya._

_**PLAK!**_

_"AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?! KAU MENGGANGGUKU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KONSENTRASIKU HILANG BEGITU SAJA! LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDAK ADA DI HADAPAN KU SAAT INI!"_

_Hening.. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dirinya._

_Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparanku, tampak memerah. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dengan hebatnya. Apakah sangat sakit? Sepertinya aku sudah menamparnya terlalu keras._

_"Hiks.."_

_**DEG!**__ Rasa bersalah seketika datang menghampiri diriku_

_"Ta-tao.."_

_"Hikss.."_

_"Uljimmaa nee.. Uljimmaa.. Mianhae Taoo.. Aku..-" Aku menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari matanya yang indah-menurutku-._

_"Ap-Apa aku benar-benar mengganggumu gee?" ujarnya terisak._

_**DEG!**_

_Rasa bersalah kembali menghampiriku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga aku sudah membuat malaikat kecilku menangis. Sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan airmata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua matanya yang indah. Aku bodoh! Ya aku bodoh! Entah mengapa aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam terpaku._

_"Ternyata aku benar-benar mengganggumu ya ge.. Ka-Kalau beg-begitu.. Aku pergi saja gee.. Ma-maafkan aku..Maaf.." Ia bangkit berdiri dan berulang kali membungkukkan badannya. Airmata terus mengalir di pipinya._

_**BLAMM..**_

_Terdengar suara pintu kamarku tertutup. Rasanya tubuhku kaku seketika. Mengapa aku tidak mengejarnya? Mengapa aku tidak menahannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku._

_"ARGHHHHHHHHHH! SIALLLLLLLLLLL!"_

_**PRANG.**__._

_**PRANG..**_

_**BRAKK,,**_

_Aku membanting semua yang ada di hadapanku. Entahlah, aku benar-benar frustasi saat ini._

_"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH HH""_

oOo

**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_**

**_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_**

_Sudah satu minggu semenjak kepergian Tao, dan semenjak satu minggu itu pula aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar sedikitpun dari dirinya. Sudah berulang kali aku berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak pernah tersambung. Aku sudah mencari kabar dari teman-teman sekolah dan juga teman dekatnya, tapi tidak satu pun yang tahu tentang keberadaanya._

_"Baby panda.. Kau dimana? Maafkan gege nee.. Maafkan gege karena sudah berbuat kasar padamu.. Gege mohonn.. Kembalilah. Rasanya hari-hari gege berjalan dengan sangat pelan ketika kau meninggalkan gegeee.. Tao.. Kembalilah.." Aku mengusap pelan foto selca diriku dan juga dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dengan manis._

_**TES..**_

_Airmata kembali menetes dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah membuat suatu kesalahan besar. Ya, karena aku sudah membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja._

_"Taoo.. Huang Zi Tao.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.." ujarku lirih lalu beranjak ke ranjang untuk merebahkan tubuhku yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lelah.._

_**SRET..**_

_Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak memeluk guling yang selalu di peluknya ketika tidur. Aku menghirup aroma guling itu dalam-dalam. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya pun masih terasa di guling ini. Aku pun menangis dalam diam. Hanya kamar ini yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa aku merindukan dirinya dan menangis setiap kali aku terbangun di pagi hari dan menjelang tidurku di malam hari. Dan tak lama, mataku pun terpejam, dalam hati aku berharap agar esok pagi ketika aku membuka mata, aku bisa melihat dirinya kembali._

_"Huang Zi Tao.. Aku merindukanmu.. Kembalilah.."gumamku lirih dan akhirnya tertidur._

_oOo_

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_**

**_Do you see how much I need you right now_**

_Pagi ini aku membuka mataku karena mendengar suara berisik dalam kamarku. Siapa yang sepagi ini berani masuk ke kamarku. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak pernah memberikan kunci kamarku kepada siapapun. Atau jangan-jangan.._

_Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku begitu melihat sosok yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan. Benarkah itu kau? Benarkah kau kembali kepadaku?_

**_GREP_**

_Aku langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Tampak tubuhnya sedikit tersentak menerima pelukanku. Aku menghirup aroma tubuh yang selama ini aku rindukan. Dia tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali kami bertemu._

_Hening.. Tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun. Dia hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes ke tanganku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Menangiskah? Karena apa? Apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi?_

_"Ta-tao.. Kau kenapa?" Aku membalikkan badannya agar menghadap padaku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas cairan bening itu mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah membasahi pipinya._

_"Uljimaa Tao.. Uljimaa.. Maafkan aku Tao.. Aku tahu aku salah.. Maafkan aku karena aku telah berlaku kasar padamu saat itu. Maafkan aku Tao, aku kehilangan kendali. Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan aku.." Aku menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata dark choconya yang indah. Tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Hanya terdengar isakan tangis yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah._

_"Apa aku sudah begitu melukai perasaanya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak berhenti menangis sedikit pun?" batinku begitu melihat tangisannya yang malah semakin menjadi-jadi._

**_CHU_**

_Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mencium bibir mungilnya dan melumatnya dengan sangat lembut . Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku selama ini. Perasaan rindu yang begitu sangat menyiksaku. Bibir ini sudah seperti candu untukku. Bahkan rasanya pun masih tetap semanis dulu atau bahkan lebih manis daripada sebelumnya. Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat merindukan bibir mungilnya. Lama ia tidak membalas perlakuanku, hingga akhirnya aku menekan tengkuknya agar memperdalam ciuman kami, dan sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya._

_"Eunghh.."Ia membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memasukkan lidahku, mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya. Bahkan aku pun mengajak lidahnya untuk membalas. Dan, akhirnya ia pun membalas perlakuanku, bahkan kini ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Asin dan basah, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kenapa dia masih menangis? padahal dulu sewaktu dia menangis dan aku mencium dirinya, maka tangisnya akan segera berhenti. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini? Apa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa kami berdua? Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh membayangkan hal yang negative. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini, hingga akhirnya ia mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh._

_"Hahh.. Hahh." Aku dapat melihat mukanya yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk aku artikan. Airmata masih setia mengalir di kedua pipinya._

_"Gege.. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."_

**_DEG!_**

_Entah mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak saat ia berbicara seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja itu hanya perasaanku saja._

_"Eumm.. Bicara saja Tao. Katakan saja." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tampak ia sedikit ragu._

_Tanpa sadar aku sudah memegangi dadaku, entah mengapa aku merasa sakit sekarang._

_"A-ah.. Itu.. Aku ingin kita berpisah saja ge." Setelah mengatakan itu Tao segera menundukkan kepalanya._

**_TES.._**

_Satu airmata berhasil lolos begitu saja begitu mendengar ucapannya._

_"Ka-Kau pasti bercanda ya kan Baby Panda? Kau tidak serius kan dengan ucapanmu kan? Jawab aku Baby Panda.." Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Namun ia menepis tanganku dan menghindar._

_"Aa-Aku serius ge.. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."Tao kembali terisak. Aku berusaha kembali untuk memeluk tubuhnya, dan kali ini dia tidak menghindar._

_"Maafkan aku Tao.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu aku bukan kekasih yang baik, bahkan aku dengan tega menamparmu. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku mohon Tao. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku akan melakukan apa saja Tao. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau kembali padaku."_

_Tanpa dapat ku cegah lagi, airmata yang sedari tadi sudah ku tahan, kini mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah tidak peduli kalau orang lain mengatakan aku namja yang lemah atau pun payah. Aku tidak peduli, aku lemah karena rasa cintaku yang besar pada sosok namja manis yang saat ini sedang ku peluk. Dapatku rasakan tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, bahkan pundakku dan bajuku pun sudah basah oleh airmatanya._

_"Aku mohon Tao. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tetaplah disisiku selamanya."_

_Ia mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Lalu menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar._

_"Maafkan aku Wu Yi Fan.. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi. Jadi aku mohon relakan aku."ujarnya sambil membuang muka ke arah lain._

_"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku? Aku membutuhkanmu Tao. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku—"_

_"Tapi aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sedikit pun Wu Yi Fan. Kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya. Itu karena aku sudah bosan padamu."_

**_DEG!_**

_"Kau bohongkan Tao? Jawab aku.. Kau pasti sedang berbohong. Kau pasti juga sangat mencintaiku? Katakan padaku Tao." Aku mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya. Berharap kalau ia hanya bercanda dan segera memelukku lalu tertawa seperti biasanya. Tapi yang aku tangkap, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan terkesan sangat dingin._

_"Aku-tidak pernah-mencintaimu-sama-sekali-Wu-Yi-Fan"Ia menekankan semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan ekspresinya, terlihat sangat datar dan dingin. Aku terpaku melihat dirinya saat ini. Dia bukan Huang Zi Tao yang selama ini ku kenal, bukan Tao yang selalu bermanja-manja pada diriku, bukan Tao yang terlihat begitu polos. Ini.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok Tao yang saat ini berdiri dihadapanku._

_"Aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai disini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah mencari keberadaanku. Karena aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku maka kau akan melakukan apapun untuk diriku kan? Jaga kesehatanmu. Annyeong Kris ge.." Ia mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar._

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

_Aku menghitung setiap langkah kakinya. Entahlah, aku berharap pada hitungan sepuluh ia akan berbalik dan memelukku. Tapi hingga hitungan ke limabelas ia sama sekali tidak berbalik dan menatapku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari menyusulnya._

**_GREP_**

_Aku menggenggam erat lengannya. Tampak tubuhnya terlonjak kaget, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku._

_"Apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin._

_"Aku mohon Tao, pikirkanlah kembali. Kita sudah bersama selama hampir 4 tahun, apa kau ingin ini semua berakhir begitu saja?" Tanyaku, ada sedikit rasa berharap bahwa ia akan membatalkan keputusannya dan kembali kepadaku._

_"Ah.. Ternyata sudah hampir selama itu juga ya.. Aku tidak menyangka.." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya tampak seperti orang yang sedang berpikir._

_"Ya.. Karena itu, aku mohon.. Jangan meminta untuk berpisah.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat._

_"Jinjja? Tapi sayangnya keputusanku sudah bulat. Maafkan aku.. Aku sudah muak pada dirimu.." Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.._

_Aku hanya mampu memandang nanar sosoknya yang semakin menghilang dari hadapanku._

**_BRUKK_**

_Aku terjatuh duduk, kaki serasa sangat lemas dan tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang semakin sakit._

_"Kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau memilih keputusan itu? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu? Aku lemah tanpamu Tao. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae."_

_Lalu semuanya terasa gelap._

_oOo_

**_When you're gone_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_**

**_I miss you_**

_Sudah satu bulan semenjak dirinya meninggalkan seorang diri di rumah ini. Aku bahkan masih membayangkan dirinya ada di setiap sudut rumah ini. Ini untuk kedua kalinya aku kehilangan dirinya, tanpa mampu mencegahnya._

_"Seharusnya aku lebih kuat menahan dirinya saat itu. Seharusnya aku terus menahan dirinya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku malah melepaskannya?Aku bodoh! Aku sangat bodoh!"_

_Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, frustasi. Bayang-bayang dirinya masih terekam dengan jelas di dalam pikiranku._

_Tao.. Apa kau tahu? Ketika kau pergi dari diriku, maka potong-potongan hatiku juga menghilang bersama dirimu._

_Tao.. Apa kau tahu? Wajah yang selalu aku lihat saat aku terbangun di pagi dan saat aku akan tertidur di malam hari juga menghilang begitu saja._

_Tao.. Apa kau tahu? Kalau kata-kata semangat dari dirimu yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku ketika aku merasa putus asa juga ikut menghilang._

_Tao.. Apa kau tahu kalau saat ini aku sangat merindukan dirimu?Apa kau tahu itu Tao? Apa kau juga merasakannya?_

_Aku yakin perasaan rindu ini bukan hanya milikku seorang, tetapi juga dirimu yang saat ini entah berada di mana._

_Aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku. Ya.. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu, walaupun ada sedikit keraguan. Tapi aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku. Ya.. Aku merindukanmu Huang Zi Tao. My Baby Panda Tao.._

oOo

**_I've never felt this way before_**

**_Everything that I do reminds me of you_**

**_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_**

**_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_**

_Kini sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan diriku. Bahkan aku masih ingat jelas ketika kau mengatakan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi benarkah? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Apa kau tahu? Kalau aku masih sangat mencintai dirimu. Bahkan aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja atau namja manis yang lainnya. Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu. Ya, hanya dirimu, Huang Zi Tao. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan yang begitu dalam seperti ini, bahkan rasa kehilanganku ketika ayahku pergi meninggalkanku pun tidak sebesar rasa kehilanganku terhadap dirimu. Apa kau tahu? Setiap hal yang aku lakukan, semuanya mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawamu ketika kita sedang bercanda berdua. Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu ketika kau merengek kepadaku untuk membelikanmu boneka panda yang sangat besar itu. Aku berjalan menghampiri boneka panda yang aku belikan ketika hari ulang tahunnya. Aku memeluk boneka panda itu dan menghirup aromanya._

_"Lihat, bahkan aku masih bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu di boneka ini. Ah.. Dan baju ini pun, aku masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuhmu. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Tidak ada.."_

**_TES.._**

_Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang terkuras ketika mengingat dirinya. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya berharap suatu saat airmata ini akan terganti dengan airmata kebahagiaan. Ya, ketika dia kembali padaku._

_oOo_

**_We were made for each other_**

**_Out here forever_**

**_I know we were, yeah_**

**_All I ever wanted was for you to know_**

**_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_**

**_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**

_Entah sudah bulan keberapa semenjak kau meninggalkanku. Tapi rasa cintaku untukmu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Hey, hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Kau pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barumu. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ketika aku mengerjai dirimu sewaktu ulang tahunmu tahun lalu. Aku membuatmu menangis karena aku menakut-nakutimu dengan berpakaian seperti hantu. Lalu ketika kau mengetahui aku yang mengerjaimu, kau langsung memukul-mukul tubuhku dengan boneka panda kesayanganmu karena kesal. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terasa menyakitkan untukku. Lalu aku memeluk tubuhmu dan memakaikan cincin di jari manismu. Kau terlihat sangat terharu, lalu mengecup bibirku, dan kita melewati malam itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia._

_"Saengill Chukkae Hamnida, Huang Zi Tao. Semoga kau selalu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae Huang Zi Tao."_

_Aku menatap nanar kue ulang tahun yang kini berada di depanku. Apa kau juga sedang memandangi kue ulang tahunmu saat ini Tao?_

_"Aku merindukanmu Tao.. aku selalu bilang, kalau aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Lalu tanpa sadar aku selalu membentakmu ketika kau mengatakan kau merindukanku. Tapi ternyata aku salah.. Aku salah karena telah membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Andai waktu bisa ku putar kembali, aku ingin kau kembali lagi ke sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu Huang Zi Tao.. Aku mencintaimu, walaupun aku tahu itu semua sudah terlambat. Ya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."_

_Apa kau tahu kalau tanpamu aku sulit untuk bernapas? Apa kau tahu itu Tao? Aku mohon.. Kembalilah.._

**_Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.._**

_"Siapa yang datang? Apakah Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku? Apakah Tao kembali kepadaku?" gumamku begitu mendengar suara bel pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan berharap kalau orang itu adalah Tao.._

_CEKLEK.._

_"Ta..Taoo.. Akhirnya kau kembali kepadaku.." Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk tubuh orang yang berada disampingku.. Tapii.. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.. Ini bukan aroma tubuh Tao.. Dan lagipula, dia sedikit lebih pendek. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan betapa terkejut melihat sosok yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku.._

_"Xi-Xiumin gee.."_

_"Annyeong Kris.." Xiumin gege membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum._

_"Ah.. Annyeong ge.."_

_"Waktuku tidak banyak, jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Lebih baik kau segera ikut denganku." Xiumin gege langsung menarik lenganku._

_"Kau ingin membawaku kemana ge? Hey.. Jelaskan dulu kita mau kemana? Apa maksudmu kau tidak punya banyak waktu?" Jujur aku bingung dengan sikap dan perilaku Xiumin gege.._

_"Ini tentang Tao. Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalamu." ujarnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Namun dapat ku lihat airmata membasahi pipinya._

**_DEG!_**

_Aku refleks memegangi dadaku, kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak? Tao, apa yang terjadi padamu? Tunggu aku Tao.. Tunggu aku.._

_oOo_

_Airmata hampir saja jatuh begitu melihat sosoknya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tidurnya. Tidak ada peralatan apapun di kamarnya, hanya ada sebuah boneka panda kecil. Ah.. Itu boneka panda pemberianku, ternyata dia masih menyimpannya._

_"Masuklah, dia membutuhkanmu." Xiumin ge menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum._

_"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia seperti itu ge? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada disampingku?"_

_"Dia.. Dia menderita leukemia Kris. Dan dokter mengatakan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya hidup. Aku sudah menahannya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit saja. Tapi dia menolak itu semua. Dia bilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin di rawat seperti orang sakit lainnya.. Dia bilang dia tidak membutuhkan peralatan dokter apapun.. Dia..." Ucapan Xiumin ge terputus akibat tangisannya, Chen yang berada di sampingnya langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin ge untuk menenangkannya._

_"Masuklah.. Jenguk dia.. Dia membutuhkanmu.." ujar Chen._

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sakit.. Begitu melihat sosoknya dari dekat seperti ini. Wajahnya yang memucat, tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Tapi kecantikannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun._

_"Tao.. Aku datang Tao.. Gege datang Baby Panda.. Buka matamu.." Aku mengelus pipinya yang semakin kurus dan menggenggam tangannya dengan tanganku yang bebas._

**_TES.._**

_"Tao.. Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan dirimu Tao.. Bangunlah.. Kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Banyak permainan baru lho. Atau kau mau aku belikan boneka panda yang baru? Kemarin aku melihat boneka panda yang lebih besar dari yang kau punya. Bahkan sepertinya boneka itu lebih besar dari dirimu. Hahaha.."_

**_TES.._**

_Perlahan tapi pasti airmata mulai membasahi pipiku. Tuhan, aku mohon, bila aku di berikan kesempatan, aku ingin berada di sampingnya sampai ia menutup mata. Atau bila mungkin, lebih baik aku saja yang ada di posisinya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak kuat melihatnya terbaring lemah seperti ini._

_"Taoo.. Baby panda.. Irreonaa.. Gege mohon.."_

_"Eunghh.. Ge..ge.."_

_Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Aku tersentak kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Ia tersenyum, dia masih tersenyum. Tuhan.. Jangan rebut senyuman itu darinya._

_"Kau sudah sadar Tao? Aku merindukanmu Tao.. Aku mohon.. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu lagi. Gege mohon.." Aku mengecup kedua tangannya dan aku melihat dia masih tersenyum._

_"Uljimma ge.. Kau kelihatan jelek jika menangis seperti itu.." Tangannya bergerak ke arah wajahku, dan menghapus airmata yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku merindukan sentuhan ini. Bahkan sentuhannya pun masih terasa sama._

_"Aku ini tetap kelihatan tampan walaupun sedang menangis tahu.." Aku mencubit pipinya yang kurus dan berusaha untuk tersenyum._

_"Ne.. Nee.. Arraseo.. Kau memang gegeku yang paling tampan.." Dia tertawa.. Ya.. Aku merindukan tawanya.._

_"Gege? Aku ini kekasihmu Baby Panda. Apa kau melupakan hal itu?" Ujarku sambil menatap sendu ke arahnya._

_"Tapi aku sudah-"_

_"Sstt.. Aku tidak pernah mengiyakan hal itu kan? Jadi kita lupakan saja ne? Arraseo?" Ujarku memotong ucapannya dan menaruh telunjukku di bibir mungilnya._

_"A-ah.. Ne.. Arraseo.." Ia tersenyum.. Ah.. Bahkan dia masih terlihat manis dengan wajah sepucat itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dapat ku lihat ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Jarak kami semakin dekat, aku bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.. Dan.._

**_CHU..~_**

_Bibirku dan bibirnya pun bertemu, aku hanya melumatnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan semua rasa rinduku padanya. Bahkan bibirnya pun masih terasa manis walaupun terlihat sangat pucat. Ya, aku merindukan bibir ini. Bibir mungil yang sudah menjadi candu untukku. Aku lalu melepaskan tautanku. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang merona merah. Manis.. Dia tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun._

_"Ge.." Aku melihat dirinya memainkan jari-jarinya dan terlihat ragu._

_"Hmm? Ada apa Baby?"_

_"Aku.. Ingin ke taman.." ujarnya ragu dan menatapku dengan pandangan takut. Pandanganku berubah sendu, apa dia masih takut padaku? Apa dia masih mengingat hal itu?_

_"Baiklah.. Kajja.. Biar gege menggendongmu di belakang ne.." Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya yang kelihatan semakin menipis._

_"Jinjja? Yeayyy.. Akhirnya aku boleh keluar juga.. Hah~ seperti apa ya keadaan diluar sana saat ini. Rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun di kamar ini." Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat cerah, seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku suka melihatanya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu._

_"Ne.. Kajja.."_

_Kini kami berdua berada di taman yang berada di dekat rumah Xiumin ge.. Taman itu terlihat sangat sepi saat ini. Hanya kami berdua yang berada di taman ini._

_"Ge.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Apa kau tidak merasa cape dan berat terus menggendongku seperti ini?"_

_"Anii.. Kau itu ringan sekali Tao.. Tubuhmu semakin kurus. Apa kau tidak makan dengan teratur?"_

_"Ah.. Aku bosan dengan bubur gee.. Entah kenapa nafsu makan ku tidak ada.."_

_"Jinjja? Bukankah kau itu kuat makan? Aku rasa itu bukan alasan yang tepat."_

_"YA! Aku serius gee.." Aku menolehkan wajahku dan melihat ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Manis.._

_"Nee.. Nee.. Arraseo.." Aku tertawa melihatnya yang semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka ke arah lain._

_Hening.. Kami berdua hanya terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan dan semilir angin yang bertiup menerpa wajah kami. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di pundakku._

_"Apa kau lelah Baby? Apa kau ingin kita beristirahat disana?" tanyaku tanpa melihat kearahnya dan menunjuk kearah pohon besar yang terlihat sangat rindang._

_Hening.. Tidak ada satu jawaban pun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Entah mengapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak saat ini. Namun aku menepis semua pikiran negatif itu dan terus berjalan dengan santainya sambil terus menggendong tubuh mungilnya yang semakin rapuh._

_"Ahh.. Aku hampir lupa.. Saengill Chukkae Hamnida My Baby Panda Tao.. Semoga kita bisa terus bersama selamanya. Semoga kau semakin manis dan tidak manja lagi. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan kesehatan untukmu. Dan-"_

**_TES.._**

_Ucapanku terpotong karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membasahi pundakku. Menangis lagikah? Aku menolehkan wajahku. Dan mataku membulat dengan sempurna begitu melihat apa yang sudah membasahi pundakku. Darah.. Darah itu mengalir dari hidungnya, dan lagi matanya yang terpejam._

_"Tao.. Taoo.. Irreona Taoo.. Irreonaa.." Aku mengguncang-guncangkan gendonganku. Tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.._

**_TES.._**

**_TES.._**

_Airmata langsung mengalir begitu saja.. Aku melihat wajah pucatnya yang terlihat damai itu. Dan lagi.. Dia tersenyum.. Apa kau bahagia Tao?_

_"Selamat jalan.. My Baby Panda.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.." Aku memejamkan mataku menahan rasa sakitnya dan terus berjalan sambil menggendong tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.. Jangan pernah melupakanku.. Aku yang selalu mencintaimu.._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

_oOo_

Airmata kembali menghiasi wajahku.. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, mungkin aku bisa mencegah kepergiannya, mungkin aku masih bisa menemaninya lebih lama lagi. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, walaupun aku terus memohon kepada Tuhan..

**PUK..**

Sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkanku. Aku menolehkan wajahku dan menatap sosok yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Ge.. Sudah waktunya kita pergi.. Kita akan ketinggalan pesawat kalau kau berlama-lama."

"Ah.. Ne.. Kajja.. Aku sudah selesai.." Aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan tersenyum.

"Ge.."

"Hmmm?"

"Tao gege pasti sudah bahagia di sana.. Aku yakin itu.. Aku bisa merasakannya di sini." Namja manis yang berada di sampingku itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan caranya tertawa dan berjalan. Semuanya sama.. Hanya satu yang membedakanya, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi Tao, dan Tao tidak akan pernah menjadi dirinya.

"Ya.. Aku juga merasakan hal itu Edi.. Aku yakin dia sudah bahagia di sana. Bahkan dia mengirimkan penggantinya yang begitu mirip dengannya." ujarku sambil mencubit hidungnya.

"Ya! Aku tahu aku kembar gee.. Tapi Tao gege adalah Tao gege.. Aku ya aku.. Jangan samakan.." ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu..

"Nee.. Nee.. Arraseoo.. Gege mengertii.. Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarang Tuan Putri?" ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku lalu berlari menjauh darinya.

"YA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TUAN PUTRI GEGE! AWAS KAU!" Aku melihatnya berlari mengejarku sambil mengacungkan sebuah boneka panda.. Ya.. Boneka panda milik Tao..

"Gomawo Taoo.. Gomawo karena kau telah memberikan dirinya sebagai pengganti dirimu.. Saranghae.. Sampai kapanpun kau akan mempunyai tempat tersendiri di dalam hatiku.. Gomawo.. Saranghae My Baby Panda Huang Zi Tao.."

**END-**

HYAAAAAAAAAAAA! FF MACAM APA INII? KENAPA BEGINIIII? KENAPAAAAAA? WAE? WAEEE? *plak* *abaikan*

Jangan lupa RCL na ne.. R.C.L.. Gomawoo.. *bow bareng taoris/kristao/fantao


End file.
